<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Stars by gokudont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971345">Under The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudont/pseuds/gokudont'>gokudont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Literally my first fic in 7 years lol, M/M, Oop, a lil angst, a lil ooc maybe??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudont/pseuds/gokudont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta had anticipated a typical spar, but Kakarot had something else in store for him entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof this is my first fic in literal AGES. Astronomy mentioned is based on Chinese astronomy.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their initial plan had been to spend all of their day in the Gravity Chamber, but when Kakarot arrived at Capsule Corp, he seemed as if something was distracting him. <br/>They were mid way through their routine warmups, throwing kicks &amp; punches in their base forms, when Vegeta stopped. Kakarot was obviously overthinking his movements, or..something. Vegeta was having no difficulty maintaining an offensive stance, &amp; a smug sense of satisfaction washed over him as he made that realization.<br/>“Tch..are you even trying today?” Vegeta spat.<br/>Kakarot stopped, pulling back from Vegeta &amp; abandoning his defensive stance.<br/>“Well..” he started, scratching the back of his head nervously,”Bulma told me you’ve been pretty cooped up in here lately, &amp; I’ve been meaning to show you more of Earth, so I was thinking maybe we could visit mt. paozu together.”<br/>Kakarot sounded almost..anxious. <br/>Vegeta felt his suspicion rising, half expecting this to be some plot against him on the other saiyans part, &amp; half expecting him to be kidding. <br/>“Do you mean that?” he asked, smirking.<br/>“Well why wouldn’t I? I’ve been meaning to go up there &amp; I think it’d be nice to show ya’ around somewhere that isn’t the city!” Kakarot stated earnestly. </p>
<p>Scoffing, Vegeta stared at the other saiyan in slight disbelief. Kakarot had resumed scratching the back of his head, returning Vegeta’s gaze. Vegeta felt his irritation &amp; something akin to embarrassment mounting as he turned away slightly, crossing his arms. “Fine. If this is what I  have to do to finally get a good fight with you.”<br/>“Alright.” Kakarot replied, smiling gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was mid day by the time they had flown to the base of the mountain, &amp; Vegeta was already taken by the scenery. He hadn’t known this planet could be so beautiful, having only truly spent time in the wastelands &amp; West City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright ‘Geta, if we start now, we can probably finish scaling this peak by sunset.” Kakarot said,looking toward the highest point &amp; smiling to himself.<br/>“Why wouldn’t we just fly? And if this is some attempt to wear me down before you try to kill me you’re even more of an imbecile than I thought.” Vegeta retorted<br/> Kakarot chuckled, “Of course not, although if we have time to spar later the desert isn’t too far away. And it's about the journey! Not where we end up! Although.. there is a place I want to show you.”<br/>He said looking down, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.<br/>Vegeta noticed immediately, his confusion growing. Why was this idiot blushing? Why did he seem so eager to spend more time with him than he ever would have deemed necessary?<br/>Vegeta was beginning to feel increasingly suspicious of Kakarot’s intentions. But he wouldn’t back down. If he was trying to get Vegeta to put his guard down, he was doing a mediocre job at best. <br/>Vegeta smirked to himself, perhaps this could be an advantage. He decided to play along, for the time being anyway.</p>
<p>They spent their day hiking along cliff sides &amp; through dense forest, maintaining a silence that felt almost comfortable, which was broken only by the sound of wind in the tree tops &amp;  far off songbirds.<br/>The sun was beginning to set, setting the sky ablaze in orange &amp; pink,when Kakarot stopped &amp; turned to Vegeta.<br/>“Alright, we’re almost there! We just gotta go up this path.”<br/>Before Vegeta could respond, Kakarot started off again almost hurriedly. Vegeta kept pace behind him, &amp; in no time they had reached a small clearing.<br/>There was a small house at the far end of the clearing set amongst bamboo that was definitely overgrown, moss &amp; lichen hanging from the roof. A bit closer to them stood a headstone. Moss had begun growing on it, but Vegeta could tell that it had received more maintenance then the little cottage had in recent years. Kakarot stopped before the headstone, smiling wide as he bowed before it. “Sorry I didn’t come by sooner” He said, raising his head &amp; smiling down at the grave. <br/>Vegeta was perplexed. “Kakarot.. is this where you intend to fight me?” He looked over to him, eyes smiling “Heh, sometimes it seems like you love fighting even more than I do.”<br/>Vegeta felt annoyance flood him.<br/>“I wanted you to meet my Grandpa Gohan, well, I guess see where he’s buried, since I can’t really introduce you.” Kakarot said, his typically upbeat tone tinged with melancholy. Vegta let his expression relax slightly, stepping tentatively before the grave &amp; next to Kakarot.<br/>He was looking at him almost expectantly, so he bowed as the other saiyan had moments before. <br/>He beamed at Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As night began to fall, Vegeta set to work building a fire for them in the clearing while Kakarot caught a fish in a nearby creek. When he came back, He found Vegeta sitting beside the roaring fire, deep in thought.<br/>He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the prince looked, features lit by the warm light, his expression peaceful, his coal black eyes reflecting the dancing flames.</p>
<p>He observed him momentarily, trying to memorize his expression, when Vegeta looked up at him abruptly. Kakrot strode over to fire, settling before it &amp; setting to work cleaning his catch, acting as if Vegeta hadn’t just noticed him staring. They ate in silence, Kakarot focusing all of his attention on eating as much as he could as quickly as possible, while Vegeta couldn’t help but be somewhat impressed with the ferocity with which he ate. Perhaps he was a bit more of a saiyan he had thought.<br/>After they had finished their meal, Kakarot had laid down, face toward the stars. “Man, I bet the stars don’t look nearly this bright at Capsule Corp!” he said, turning toward Vegeta. <br/>Vegeta turned his gaze toward the stars as soon as Kakarot looked over at him. He had been observing his movements, the way his eyes traced the constellations above, how he sighed contently every so often. Vegeta had convinced himself that he was watching for any sign that he may attack, willfully pushing down the small semblance of affection he felt while observing the other man. The stars were almost as enchanting as he was.<br/>“You learned how to map the stars didn’t you Vegeta?” he asked.<br/>“Tch,” Vegeta rolled his eyes “Of course, why would you even ask?” <br/>“Well,” Kakarot replied gently, getting up &amp; then settling down next to Vegeta, cross legged with only a sliver of space between them. “Have you learned how to map the sky on Earth? It’s probably a little different from your home planet, or any other planet for that matter.” Kakarot smiled, catching Vegeta's gaze. “I’m sure it couldn’t be a difficult task if you were able to figure it out.” Vegeta cackled. Kakarot snorted “Heh, well I’ll make it even easier for ya.” He managed to get even closer to Vegeta, his leg &amp; broad shoulder brushing gently against the prince. He rested his arm behind him, &amp; began to lean in a bit smiling at Vegeta all the while. Vegeta felt himself blush, not believing this low class warrior's audacity, every instinct telling him to bolt upright &amp; fly back to Capsule Corp, but he was frozen in place. Their noses were centimeters apart when Kakrot turned his head toward the sky, &amp; began pointing out the constellations in the heavens above.</p>
<p>“They change every season, since it's early Spring so The Blue Dragon is brightest, but you can still see a bit of The Black Tortoise, &amp; juuust make out the tail of The Red Phoenix”. Kakarot smiled, tracing the shapes above with his finger. “ The Black Tortoise is brightest in winter, &amp; The Phoenix is brightest in summer.” he continued, “Those are the biggest ones though, there are a lotta smaller ones too,”Vegeta had never seen him this enthusiastic about anything aside from training &amp; eating, &amp; it was almost..endearing.”That ones the hare, there’s the heart, the basket..” he continued listing off the constellations, telling the stories of how they came to be &amp; how they gained their names, &amp; Vegeta found himself in awe. The tales Kakarot recounted were so similar to ones of his childhood he had nearly forgotten. He felt a swelling in his chest that he had never felt before. </p>
<p>He turned toward the other man, hoping to sort out this strange feeling. Their gaze met, their features illuminated by star light, neither of them had noticed that the fire had become embers long ago. <br/>“Hey Vegeta..” Kakarot started softly, “if you remember, &amp; if you want to, maybe you could tell me the names of the constellations on Vegetasai.” He smiled almost sadly. Vegeta was shocked at the other saiyans sudden interest in their lost culture. “Well..I could, but I only really recall the names of the autumnal constellations.” Vegeta paused “That was..when I was taken.”<br/>He looked toward the burning embers, grief filling him at the memory of his father holding him for the last time, telling Vegeta tales of powerful warriors &amp; gods, &amp; how they came to be woven among the night sky.</p>
<p>Kakarot suddenly had his arms around Vegeta, embracing him tightly. <br/>Vegeta tensed, instinct telling him initially to run or fight, but the way Goku held him was so tender. He traced small circles on his back gently as Vegeta let himself relax into the embrace momentarily, before parting slightly to look into Kakarot's eyes. He knit his brows, confusion overtaking him. “Kakarot..what’re you..” he was cut off abruptly “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. You can take your time, just know that I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.” Kakarot's expression had become serious, but warmth still filled his eyes. His hands were resting on Vegeta's shoulders. He smiled at him earnestly,his brows arched slightly in concern, &amp; in an instant Vegeta’s lips were on his in a frenzied kiss. <br/>Vegeta could sense his initial shock, his lips parting slightly as he gasped at Vegeta’s sudden actions. Vegeta took this as an opportunity to deepen their kiss, sliding his tongue against his. Kakarot quickly caught on, returning Vegeta's movements &amp; gently nipping at Vegeta’s lower lip. Vegeta half consciously felt himself sigh, &amp; Kakarot moaned in response, further deepening their kiss, &amp; pulled Vegeta closer to him. He held him tightly, their kiss slowing &amp; developing an even pace, When Kakarot pulled away suddenly &amp; chuckled. “I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me Vegeta.” He said, beaming at the prince. “Pfft..” Vegeta huffed, resuming their kiss.</p>
<p>He didn’t think Kakarot would ever stop surprising him either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>